wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep30: Enter the Dark Portal
The episode begins with Theft headed into the dark portal along with a group of 100 members from the many races of azeroth; both horde and alliance. Theft thought of the dangerous creatures of outland, the legends told by the old that were forced to close the portal. As the group marched closer and closer, as more troops went through, Theft could only imagine the danger. Theft begone to over think, his heart races, sweat poured from his forehead, all he was, all he had could be destroyed. This could be the end- no, this was the end! All Theft could think of was his end, he pictured a doom guard charging towards him, a horde member betraying his group, so many dangerous! There was no way! He had to turn back he had to-. Before Theft had time to halt his march he was grabbed by a paladin. The paladin was dark skinned, a human with a bold look. Stern yet truthful, he told Theft to worry not, "our fathers before us defending the world, and now we will too, be brave elf". The paladin introduced himself as Dunedis. When the group entered the portal the sight was enough to make Theft sick. Analyzing the area, he saw hundreds of races bloodied and scattered across the floor. As he made his way with the hundred others, he truly felt the danger of this place. He smelt the burning smoke of hellfire peninsula, he felt the guts of an orc splatter on his boot, and he saw the casualties of war begging to keep their arm. The group was split by faction into two separate keeps- Thrallmar for the horde, and Honor Hold for the alliance. Theft set up camp and headed into hq along with his squadron. The chances were slim, but sure enough Dunedis was in his group. Marshall Dunham was the official officer of Honor Hold, passing out the outline and summary of missions for different groups. The missions were graded, harder missions being passed to the well known, strong, and powerful pupils of the alliance, while the soldiers that were merely here to defend their country were given simple tasks- kill. Theft knew he had a well-known name around some of the poorer districts in Stormwind. He however was given a D+ mission- his group was to head into the Pools of Aggonar, infiltrate the "visions of illidan" a spirit animation that stormwind spies have reported to show in current spawns of demons. It was a simple get in, spy on the enemy, and get out. Surely Theft thought, all would be well. As the group of 12 marched north to the pools, Theft caught a glimpse of Thrallmar, he saw hundreds of horde members doing precisely what the alliance were back at honor hold. The orc guards that saw the group merely grunted at the sight. "Perhaps they aren't too different from us" Theft though. Along the way to the pools, Dunedis spoke of his past with Theft. He was a blacksmith that worked for the light which he believed had saved his wife who struggled through pregnancy and almost died. Although the child didn't make it, he was certain the gods had done it to allow Dunedis to put all his energy in working for the people rather than one child. Theft mentioned his place in the Gurubashi tournament, and immediatly Dunedis recognized the news as soon as the night elf mentioned the name Dagamier. Dunedis had met with Dagamier years ago, the warlock aided him in defeating a defias brotherhood gang in westfall. Theft couldn't believe that a warlock would assist a paladin. Sure he considered the warlock an acquaintance, but nothing more! If the horde can work with the alliance however, why couldn't warlocks work with the defenders of light? Upon entering the Pools of Aggonar, the group would split into sub-groups of 3. Each responsible for scouting a side of the pools (N,W,E,S) and find the visions. The mission would be simple so long as the group didn't get caught by any mobs nearby. With that, Theft, Dunedis, and Hei (a rouge) would head onto the south side. Thanks to Hei, the group would manage to pass by many mobs of hungry demons. Sure enough, a crystallized version of Illidan was nearby, conversing with fel creatures. Theft looked hard at Illidan, the demon was once a proud night elf that defending his city. Now corrupted by fel magic, the demon lord served as one of the Lich Kings Lieutenants. Illidan spoke hard to his demons. He was more than disappointed that the demons were unable to charge into the portal and hold off azeroths heroes. He was ready however, to summon forth the thousands of demons he had in-store for the heroes. As Illidan signed off, he motioned for one of the demons to take care of that awful stench. Theft gasped, there was no way Illidan could have noticed the stealthed heroes! What would happen if they were spotted? Before Theft had time to think it through, he was grabbed from behind by a felhunter. Instantly chaos erupted in the pools. The 11 other fighters jumped into the fray as the demons all attacked in a full on frenzy. Theft managed to pull out his dagger and stab the pitiful creature through the throat. He continued to fight with his dagger, there was no way he would get the distance to wield his bow. He saw one- now two heroes fall. As he sliced and diced every demon that entered his direction, he thought of those two soldiers that had fallen. He thought of the fact that they would never have names to tell him, they would never have families to return to, they were forever forgotten. He cut down another imp, that makes seven. He dodges a felguards axe, one that reminds him of the orc he had dueled earlier. He looks at Dunedis, the brave paladin fights with so much heart, using his awesome hammer and its shimmering light, Dunedis willfully strikes down two demonic hounds. With only two casualties, the group manages to cause the demons to fallback. "How?" Theft wonders. His is answered quickly, as the thundering sound of piercing stomps interrupt his mind. ....An.....eredar. As the group huddles together, they see a threat that would clearly explain why the demons made room....enter, Arazzius the Cruel. The red eredar warlock slowly made its way to the center of the pools. Suddenly the groups confidence fell to an all time low. Fear struck, and two warriors made a break for it. As they headed east, the footsteps died out, and were met by screeching blares of agony and pain. "This mission was supposed to be a simple spy in-and-out" Theft though! "This is no longer a D+ mission...this...is an A-". Arazzius chuckled, knowing fully well that spies would attempt to clock in the same hour as a daily message from their lord Illidan. He mentioned that the Pools are his throne, given by their great lord Illidan. And they would not leave alive. Before Arazzius can finish his sentence, he throws his arm in a grabbing pose, and reveals Hei in his grasp. The rouge had attempted to make a slice and dice tactic from behind the warlock using stealth. Theft gasped as he saw the rouge get ripped in half! Such strength! Arazzius charged towards the seven remaining heroes. The fight was intense, however it gave Theft the time needed to charge up his bow. As Arazzius cleaned a headless hunter off his shoulderblade, he charged towards the one remaining warrior in the group. Dunedis managed to slam the warlock in the back of the skull as it attempted to kill the warrior. Theft used the advantage to fire a piercing arrow through the warlocks eye. It screamed in pain as it kneeled over. Dunedis couldn't help but cheer for the hunter- he had stopped the threat. Or so he thought. Arazzius grabbed the palladin and slammed him on a nearby boulder. As Dunedis yelped in pain, the warlock shadowbolted Dunedis south of the distance. As Theft tried to find an opening to fire at again, the warlock burned two more soldiers to a crisp end. The three soldiers remaining were Theft, and two rouges that identified as Mark and Chanel. The two agreed that their only bet was to charge to the demon as Theft prepared another shot. The rouge however, met a bloodied end as their allies all did. Theft managed to fire another piercing arrow into the warlocks arm tendon. It screeched in anger. Who was this hunter to try and bring down a lord of terror?! Arazzius would look to take down the foolish night elf slowly and painfully. Perhaps in would take the night elf to the black temple and torture him like the animal he was. Before Arazzius could finish the thought, another arrow pierced through his quadricep. The demon roared and charged toward Theft. The hunter managed to summon his Shangda Eye (see Ep20 for more) to attempt and read his opponents movements. The demonic atmosphere messed with his pupil however, and left Theft with a screeching pain on one side of his head. He was unable to use his special ability here. The hunter managed to dodge two kicks, while the second punch thrown landed right on Theft's lower back. The hunter was thrown onto a boulder and gasped in pain. He spat out blood and met an angry demon charging towards him again. As Arazzius stepped on Theft, the hunter stabbed the creature with his dagger. The demon no longer caring about the pain, steps through the dagger and once again crushes Theft. The night elf can see the end....death slowly coming to him like a boulder crushing an ant pile. The end never comes however, as a light shining above comes to the rescue. In what felt like an eternity, Dunedis unleashes his powerful blessing of judgment, and his axe smashes Arazzius on the back. The already injured demon screeches at the broken bones. It attempts to summon a fireball, but is met with pain thanks to the tendon shot from Theft. Dunedis prepares one final blow; BLESSING OF JUDGMENT- DEMONIC BLOW. The axe cuts through the demon, and light implodes the insides of Arazzius. The once powerful demon lord falls to the floor. Dunedis and Theft begin to walk back to Honor Hold. The fight took it's toll on Theft. But no matter how many broken ribs he would be told he suffered at the recovery center, all he could think of was the danger he wasn't suppose to face today. He though of Hei, Mark, and Chanel- how none of the other soldiers effected him except for those three. Why? Because he met their names. Names of soldiers that had died in battle. It was there where he realized just how powerful a name could be, and how easy those without one could be forgotten in battle.